


Guilt

by lulebell



Category: Fringe
Genre: AU, F/F, Femslash, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulebell/pseuds/lulebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home after being trapped on the other side, Olivia Dunham finds some much needed comfort in the arms of her lover, Astrid Farnsworth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

The worst was finally over: Olivia was home, safe, surrounded by those he knew her, knew the real her, and who loved her. There were still complications, problems and issues that needed to be faced, their difficulty was almost overwhelming.

Astrid took Olivia back to her apartment, thinking that there would be too many things from Olivia’s counterpart left at her own. It was too early to deal with those things. Too early to deal with all of the questions, all of the issues that were slowly piling up on top of each other, one after another.

She undressed Olivia, pausing every few seconds to ask Olivia if she was alright... if this was okay... if, if, if... Olivia never said a word. She just put her hands on Astrid’s shoulders and nodded yes at every question. Astrid led Olivia to her bed, rolling the blankets back, watching as Olivia fell in and floated to the mattress; she was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

//

Astrid woke up to a pair of lips on her cheeks, nose and lips... for a moment she thought she was dreaming, but as Olivia’s hands slid up her body, she realized that this was real, this was all real, but just in case it wasn’t, she held on to Olivia’s body, letting her take the lead, letting her lead them to somewhere far away, somewhere safe and warm, somewhere loving and familiar.

Their fingers entwined, encircled wrists of pale skin against chocolate; neither daring to look at the other out of fear that the moment might be some cruel dream and they would awake to find themselves alone and brokenhearted once again.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t come for you,” Astrid said after their most recent bout of lovemaking was over. She should have said it sooner, but she had no idea when or how to even approach that conversation. Necessity hung on her shoulders and she beat it away with the hope that Olivia would some how understand what she was saying.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

Of course Olivia understood. Of course she was reasonable and compassionate with all of the voices that spoke to her. But that didn’t make it easier on Astrid; if anything, it just made things harder. She didn’t know what she was expecting, but it wasn’t that.

“I’m glad you told me the truth,” Olivia said quietly.

“I had to,” Astrid answered.

Olivia nodded. “It’ll make all of this easier... easier to sort out.”

Astrid squeezed Olivia’s hand tighter and closed her eyes, irreverent of the truth that stood blatantly behind her lie. Olivia rolls over then and turned Astrid’s face towards her own with a single finger. She kissed Astrid gently on the mouth; she was just as soft and sweet as Olivia remembered.

“No more sadness.”

Astrid nodded. “I’m glad you’re home,” she whispered happily.

Olivia smiled for the first time in a long time. “I’m glad I am too.”


End file.
